


Be with you

by mamuras



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Implied Relationship on Peanut and Faker, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Faker and Peanut only, Oblivious Roach, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: Because I keep seeing these two dorks being cute ~Title is inspired by Akdong Musician! Enjoy!





	Be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Because I keep seeing these two dorks being cute ~  
> Title is inspired by Akdong Musician! Enjoy!

He's always admired him from afar. He didn't remember when. He didn't remember how. All he knows is that he admires him. Ever since he's aware of his feelings, Kanghui's thoughts remained the same - he likes that bright, gentle, warm and beautiful person. He was content with watching him, just shaking his hands whenever they fought against each other on the rift; He was happy with those small moments.

But then life gave him a big surprise when he got an offer to be a player in Gen G. And knowing that Yongjun, the person he admired was there, he accepted the offer without second thoughts.

Surprisingly, he and Yongjun clicked instantly after he joined. They discovered they had a lot of common interests, a lot of things to talk about all the time; It was like they knew each other even before they met. They had so many things they could say to each other. They would occasionally go out for dinner but it wasn't really considered a date. They'd duo from time to time it's just their way of practicing. They would exchange text messages and calls at night but it was just their way of checking each other. They would visit each other’s rooms and watch movies but it was just their way of hanging out and relaxing. And inevitably, a close friendship formed between him and Yongjun as time passed by.

But behind the blooming friendship, the special admiration continued growing inside of him. A growing admiration that he needs to stop because it seems like there was something between him and Wangho. He wanted to confess, but the fear ate him up. So he ultimately settled for friendship. He treasured his friendship with him so much and he did not want to complicate things on something as trivial as love. He'd rather bury his feelings to save their friendship. It was not the relationship Kanghui wanted. But if friendship was the only thing he can offer, he would gladly accept it without complaints.

And yet as spring season ended, things between him and Yongjun changed. Although it was simultaneously gradual, and something Kanghui is still too intimidated (or too much in denial) to properly put a name to. But he knows things aren’t the same as they were months ago.

For one, the way Yongjun looks at him. These days, his eyes seem to _burn_. Sometimes, there is a fire in his expression, even as he stands still and quiet as a rock, and when their eyes meet, Kanghui feels like he is staring into the sun. Kanghui doesn’t say a thing even though he’s aware of the way Yongjun's eyes follow his every move, watching him every now and then; taking in every little bit of motion like everything Kanghui does is something alien like. As much as possible, Kanghui tried not to mind those burning stares. But occasionally, his heart betrays him. And from time to time, a faint blush creeps into him which he tried to hide as much as possible. 

Today is one of those days.

Kanghui brushes his hand over the back of his neck, rubbing out a sore muscle from sitting in front of his PC all day playing league. He stood up to stretch himself as he heads towards the kitchen to get himself some refreshments. As he moved himself in the area, Kanghui felt the heavy stare on his back. Unable to resist, he turned around.

"What?" Kanghui innocently asked as he stares back at Yongjun's eyes. He opened his iced coffee and began drinking it as he continues looking at him, waiting for his response. 

But instead of answering him, Yongjun just smiled at him—that smile that makes Kanghui's stomach flutter—and went towards him. Kanghui's heart begins to beat wildly as he sees him getting closer. When he was across him, Yongjun grabbed the cold can of coffee on his hand.

"Thanks for this." Yongjun says as he took a sip from it and quickly head back towards his PC. 

It didn’t seem to hit him for a moment as he stared at his now empty hand. But after a 2 second delay, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed crimson. Immediately, he ducked his gaze down and returned to his PC. Kanghui began queuing up again in league. But as he began playing, the unspoken act of an indirect kiss keeps popping in his memory, making him lose focus every now and then. That night, Kanghui went on a losing streak because of that incident.

~~

Kanghui thought that he could live by with that change. He was totally fine with it, and so far he hasn't combust into flames out of embarrassment.

He was wrong.

A few days after the coffee incident, Kanghui has learned to put that memory behind him. And now that his focus is back, he's back to grinding the solo queue to win back the matches he lost. 

It was already past 12 and all the members were equally busy with their respective solo accounts. By his fifth game, he met Yongjun on the enemy side.

Feeling happy at meeting him on the rift, Kanghui gave everything he got. He pushed his lane and gave his opponent a hard time, and he also helped relieve the pressure on the bot lane. On a small skirmish fight by the mid lane, Kanghui managed to kill Yongjun. Too engrossed in the game, Kanghui failed to notice the footsteps coming towards him. And before he could even react, a pair of strong arms embraced him. The embrace soon turned to tickles. And if Kanghui wasn't streaming by then, he'd most probably turn into a puddle of goo because of that*.

And that's the other thing that's changed between them—the touching. It’s a near constant thing now since then. Random hugs were just the start. It rapidly morphed into many other forms of physical closeness and affection, and sometimes, Kanghui isn’t aware they’re even doing it for how normal it’s gotten. Yongjun could brush Kanghui's hair back without a single thought, or softly brush his hand while they walk together back. He’s also beginning to realize just how many times a day Yongjun comes up behind him, wraps a casual arm around his waist whenever they sit beside each other, or how Yongjun randomly prop his chin on Kanghui's shoulder and have him, unconsciously, lean back into him. It’s terrifying and thrilling and Kanghui doesn't know how to deal with it. The feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout his whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it’s just absolute. It feels as though he's in a dangerous fire, yet he's completely safe at the same time.

Eventually his feelings become too overwhelming and decided he needs to do something about this. The idea of confessing comes into his mind once more, but the fear of rejection is something he can't handle, more so losing their friendship. So the best option he came up is too draw a line, and avoid him. But then he realizes he needs to do it subtly. Otherwise he’ll notice and he will ask him about it

So in the following days, Kanghui's routine changes, but not as drastically as he’d been expecting. There were still the usual scrims, feedback periods, solo queue practice and streaming. But beyond that, it's the small things that change. It started with turning down Yongjun's duo invites (which he'd reason out that he wanted to practice on his own), which then morphed into turning down his hangout invites and dinner invites (which he reasons out that he's busy). Time seems to be in favor with his plan because with the upcoming summer season, the days even grew more hectic, with hardly enough time to fit in all the texting and talking on the phone they've grown used to. And eventually, the duo invites, text messages, and hangout invites one by one became unwelcome, unread, and unanswered.

~~ 

The day before the summer season starts, Gen G members had a free schedule so they can have a rest. Kanghui decides to go out to clear his mind and maybe have some time for himself. By the time he had returned to the gaming house, it was already past 9. But as he head towards his room, Kanghui froze as he saw the familiar figure standing by the door way. He hadn’t expected Yongjun to wait for him. 

"Can we talk?" Yongjun said, his voice coming out a little rough and soft, and his expression is something foreign to him. And in an instant, Kanghui's walls crumbled, just like that, and in two short strides he’d already close to his room, next to Yongjun who was standing by the doorway. 

"Of course... come in." Kanghui replied as he opened his room. Yongjun follows him, going straight in and sits down on Kanghui's bed like he usually does. As soon as the door closes, the silence grows heavy. Kanghui hates the tension in the air, so much that he looks at the door like it might be his saving grace.

It took a few seconds before Kanghui founds his voice. "So... what is it you wanted to talk?"

Yonjun looks around the room, his eyes skipping past Kanghui like he isn't there. "What's with you lately?" 

"What do you mean?" Kanghui replied, feigning his innocence, clearly wanting to avoid the topic.

"Quit lying," Yongjun mutters, and Kanghui shuddered. "I know you've been avoiding me. Why? What’s wrong? Did I do something? "

And eventually, Kanghui couldn’t deal with the open concern plastered Yongjun's face. The walls, the walls that he'd built up, made him strong, was slowly crumbling. The nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach. Hi bit his trembling lips, clenched his fist and looked away. "It's nothing... you don't know need to know."

_"Kanghui-ah!!"_

"I like you." He snapped, refusing to look away, even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, and his hands clenched into shaking fists, unwilling to back down. "You wanted the reason. There it is. I like you. I have liked you. I’m not sure when it started, but it just got worse the more time went by, and I can't handle it anymore being beside you when I know your feelings aren't the same as mine."

When he finally calmed down from his sudden outburst, Kanghui slowly looks at Yongjun expectantly, all the while preparing his heart for his rejection. What he didn't expect is to be greeted by a smile, accompanied by Yongjun's laugh.

"You’re denser than I thought." 

Too exhausted to try and decipher the words, Kanghui just lets out a tired sigh, "What?"

But before he can say anything else, Yongjun has stridden over to him and clashed their lips together. As Yongjun lifts his arms and cradles his face, Kanghui has a moment of clarity.

_He likes me._

Kanghui's chest swells like a balloon at the thought, and he feels ready to float away from the euphoria coursing through his veins. When they break their kiss, Yongjun presses his forehead against Kanghui, their noses bumping and their mouths barely an inch apart. He laughs quietly. "I love you too. Have for a while now, you know."

Kanghui's eyes widen and he couldn't help the sudden intake of breath. "But... I thought you like Wangho-hyung?" 

Yongjun's eyes frowned. "What do you mean? Wangho's in a relationship with Sanghyeok. They've been together for years now." At the revelation, Kanghui closed his eyes in embarrassment and exclaimed in disbelief. If there's one thing he learned today, it is not to assume based on rumors. Especially from people outside and from people in the SNS. 

Lost in his thoughts, Yongjun gives him a smile, takes hold of his hand, and presses a soft kiss to his palm. "Please go out with me?" 

A fond smile tugs at Kanghui’s lips as he leans over to kiss him on the mouth, gentle and chaste and completely unhurried. 

"Yes," he answers when they pull apart. 

~~

After their (sickly sweet embarrassing, says Kanghui) confession, the two cuddled up on Kanghui’s bed talking about their relationship as well as that slight misunderstanding. As Yongjun felt the other shivered, he pulled the blankets over both of them before wrapping his arms tight around Kanghui.

"But really, I still don't get it. How could you not realize I was flirting with you. I honestly thought you got it and was flirting back."

"Yeah, well, sorry for not noticing. I was having a crisis with my feelings," Kanghui counters. 

"I asked you out so many times, and you say 'yes' every time!"

“Yeah, for dinner!”

"You do realize that is what people do on dates, don't you?" Yongjun asks, running his fingers over Kanghui’s hair.

"Yeah...yeah....Hmmmmm" Kanghui murmurs, too tired to even banter it out. A moment of silence falls between them, but it was a comfortable sort of silence. Kanghui snuggles back into Yongjun’s embrace and the latter tightens his hold around him. 

Eventually, Yongjun could feel Kanghui’s even breathing beside him and sensed that he had already fallen asleep. Feeling contented, he felt his body relax. And as he slowly drifted out of consciousness, Yongjun placed a soft kiss the top of Kanghui’s head once more before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> * - https://t.co/7gyDgNM4dD


End file.
